


Sleepy bones

by heloflor02



Series: Soriel week 2017 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But also a bit sad, F/M, Sleep, Some Fluff, second day of soriel week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: An entry for the second day of the Sorielweek 2017; the prompt being "Sleep".





	Sleepy bones

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of sorieweek, the worst one for me. Seriously, it was such a pain to have ideas for it. But I must admit, it came out better than I imagined. So...enjoy ?

As much as Toriel knew, sleeping with Sans was...interesting, to say at least. When they started to date, Toriel was more than happy to welcome him and his brother to her home, especially because, not only they could all stay together, which made Frisk very happy, but they were also the exact right number of rooms, which meant that Papyrus would have his own space.

 

However, when they came, Sans insisted to sleep on the couch. At first, Toriel was surprised and tried to insist that they could sleep together; but she understood that he wanted some space. One night, though, as she had trouble sleeping, she went downstairs; only to discover that Sans was awake, picking some food from the fridge. Of course, she asked him about that but he just kept avoiding the question. The next night, Toriel insisted that he had to sleep with her at least once, and he finally accepted. This is when she understood what he was hiding : he woke up screaming in the middle of the night; and as she started to wake, she saw him, shaking, some tears running down. She did her best to comfort him and, the next day, asked him about how often he used to wake up like that. He first hesitated but then told her about his problem : he had nightmares; about previous events that happened with her child, events that were terrible to him, that he wished to forget but was unable too, that were reminding him every night that his happiness was just relative and that at any moment, everything could disappear.

 

Despite what he asked her, she decided to talk about this to Papyrus, who was already aware of the nightmares but not of the source of them. For some months, both Toriel and Papyrus did they best to help Sans with that. Frisk helped them too by showing how happy they were in this timeline and that the idea of resetting would never occurs them again.

 

After a lot of time, Sans started to feel hope again for this timeline; and the nightmares started to occurs less and less, until he stopped having them. However, his new state, even if it made Toriel way happier, also brought some problems that could bother her.

 

First of all, Sans used to sleep in a “hugging” position, his arms wrapped around Toriel's fur and using her neck as a pillow. The thing is, when Toriel was waking up to get ready to work, she was always afraid to wake him. Also, despite him being a skeleton, Sans had a warm body. If it wasn't a bother to her in winter or others seasons that could turn cold, it was a pain to her in summer, when she was already sweating because of her fur. During these nights, she was always pushing him away, and he was always coming back, unable to feel the temperature differences and so trying to sleep on the softest spot he had. Finally, she was the kind who was always waking up at the most quiet noises; and she got used to Sans' tendency to wake up in the middle of the night, making her wake up for no reason.

 

But even if her dear sleepy bones was often bothering her, she never regretted a night spend with him and she was always looking forward to be close to him, feeling his happiness.

 


End file.
